04 September 1985
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1985-09-04 ; Comments * Peel mentions staying late night reading Desert Island Biff by Chris Garrett and Mick Kidd. * Peel plays two tracks on the show featuring Elizabeth Fraser of the Cocteau Twins, one from Felt, the other Dif Juz. *File 3 is taken from a haul of 1500 mixed edited radio show tapes, purchased from a Scottish collector by a group including Peel Mailing List member Haze. Sessions *Marc Riley And The Creepers #3, recorded 25th August 1985. *Jeggsy Dodd only session, recorded 6th August 1985, repeat, first broadcast 19 August 1985. Tracklisting * Age Of Chance: Motor City (7") Riot Bible * New Order: Age Of Consent (LP - Power Corruption & Lies) Factory * Jeggsy Dodd: Who Killed New Brighton? (session) * Marc Riley And The Creepers: Black Dwarf (session) * Bob Marley And The Wailers: Rainbow Country (shared 12" with Augustus Pablo And The Upsetters - Rainbow Country / Lama Lava) Daddy Kool *Bodines: God Bless (7" - God Bless / Paradise) Creation *Pogues: I'm A Man You Don't Meet Everyday (LP - Rum Sodomy & The Lash) Stiff *Triffids: Convent Walls (12" - You Don't Miss Your Water Till Your Well Runs Dry) Hot *Jeggsy Dodd: Why The Clown? (session) *Son 14: Bayamo En Coche (v/a LP - Viva! El Ritmo - Cuba Baila / Cuban Dance Music) Earthworks *Lack Of Knowledge: Are You Listening (12" - Sentinel) Chainsaw :(JP: 'The band actually at times sound like Marc Riley And The Creepers, who sound like this') *Marc Riley And The Creepers: Bard Of Woking (session) *Michael Rose: Demonstration (shared 7" with Body Snatcher - Demonstration / Big Mac) Grammy Rose *Felt: Primitive Painters (12") Cherry Red :(30 Years Of Rock - 1975 Trailer) *Spælimenninir Í Hoydølum: Katrinevalsen (LP - Spælimenninir Í Hoydølum) Not On Label :(JP: 'I'm trying to get some new records of their's, you'd be very alarmed to learn, but it takes a bit of doing I must say') * Jeggsy Dodd: A Scouse Werewolf In London (session) # 3 * Shriekback: Fish Below The Ice (7") Arista *Privet Tabby: Buddy Bye (7") Godfather *Die Haut with Nick Cave: The Victory (LP - Burnin' The Ice) Svensk Illuminated *Jeggsy Dodd: No Place To Run (session) # 4 *Marc Riley And The Creepers: Goin' Rate (session) *McCoy Tyner: Mode To John (LP - Tender Moments) Blue Note *Yeah Yeah Noh: Another Side To Mrs. Quill (7") In Tape *Meat Puppets: Too Real (LP - Up On The Sun) SST *Dif Juz: Love Insane (LP - Extractions) 4AD *Jeggsy Dodd: The Day My Flat Turned Weird (session) # 1 *Jeggsy Dodd: Welcome To Hillview Heights (session) # 2 :(My Top Ten featuring Gary Wilmot trailer) *Earl Bostic: Don't You Do It (LP - Blows A Fuse) Charly R&B *Husker Du: Makes No Sense At All (7" - Makes No Sense At All / Love Is All Around) SST *Sugar Minott: A True (LP - A True) Arrival *Marc Riley And The Creepers: Cold Fish (session) *Suicidal Tendencies: Won't Fall In Love Today (LP - Suicidal Tendencies) Frontier *Jeggsy Dodd: The Beer Bellied Bully Boys Bash The Boys In Blue (session) *World Class Wreckin Cru: World Class (LP - World Class) Kru-Cut Tracks marked # are available on File 3. File ;Name * 1) 020A-B0729XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 * 2) 020A-B0729XXXXXXX-0101A0.mp3 * 3) 1985-07-22, 08-12, 09-03, 09-04, 10-30 & 11-05.mp3 ;Length *1) 0:55:00 *2) 1:04:58 *3) 24:30 (11:35 to 16:20) ;Other *1)&2) Recordings at the British Library ;Available *1)&2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B729/1) *3) Mooo Category:1985 Category:Scottish Gumtree Tapes Category:Available online Category:Peel shows Category:British Library